


Meant for eachother

by ChokolateKitty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Stabbing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolateKitty/pseuds/ChokolateKitty
Summary: The action takes place in the world of the dead, where the souls are looking for their soul mates. David is just an ordinary guy who helps to fix the relationships between soulmates. But he has not found his soulmate. Until one day when he meets Daniel, who has his own secrets.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's mainly a description of the world

Everything in the world is cyclical. The energy moves in a circle, never stopping. Water exists in circulation, passing through all sorts of metamorphosis. Circle of life. The circle of the sun in the sky. And the circle of the soul. Birth, life, death and rebirth. Every time a new circle. And if we have little control over the first three phases. The last one can help us express ourself. While you're dead, you can change your future life. Waking up in a big unfamiliar world. In a huge hemisphere. All souls return to this world at the south. In the north there is a small forest. In the southwest and northwest there are residential buildings. There souls live until their rebirth. The world supports the system of changing the day and night of the living, so the souls can get tired, sleep, and so on. To the west, a place where souls can have fun. Cafes, restaurants, parks and attractions are located there. And in the northeast - the temple. Place of residence of six gods. They create souls and watch over everything. It will be quite difficult to explore such a big world for one soul. But it's not a problem. Because the soul is not created alone, for it there will always be a companion. Soulmate. It can not be confused with anyone. Soul possesses a memory of some of the soulmate's traits that have stayed from a past life. Just bits of looks. But that's not all. When soulmates touch each other, a spark literally occurs between them. As if a small electric charge passes through the bodies of two souls. So you can understand exactly who is your soulmate. But in order to live a wonderful life with your dearest, you will have to try hard in death. Find your one and only. And build a relationship. Destroy all disputes of the past to enter the future. Of course, it may not be easy to build relationships. But for this there are assistants of the afterlife. Four professions of souls that help the lost and confused.  
To get started you need to find a fixer. He will help you look at your relationship from the other side, and various things will help strengthen your connection. But sometimes it is difficult for fixers to deal with your situation.  
Then you have to travel the memories of past life, to understand why you are so important to each other. For this there are many portals in the southeast. You need to be careful the world of memories is dangerous. It can hide fears - monstrous creatures, or exiles - lost souls suffering from their crimes during life or death. Usually there is a spot on their right side of the face. The more crimes the exile committed, the bigger the spot until it completely absorbs their body and mind. The soul goes berserk and becomes subject only to instincts, it loses the ability to speak.  
Of course, to protect helpless souls, there are guardians. Another profession for souls. Their bilding located right in the middle of the underworld. Guardians seek and destroy fears and isolate exiles.  
But even without fears and exiles inside, visiting memories is dangerous. It's easy to get lost in the corridors of past life. Therefore, for each soul there is a map of memories that can be taken in the archive - the place of work of the archivators, located in the east. Archivator is another soul profession. They are engaged in sorting and issuing maps.  
These maps can be given to the guides, the last profession. Guides are well versed in maps and can also control connectors — light blue threads tied at the wrist. Soul with connector on can return to the exit without a map or guide.  
In order not to lose anything between souls there is a communication system. They have both fixed and portable phone analogs. And in order to connect with the soul, you need to take a contact from it - a small square plate that will allow you to make and receive calls from that very soul at any time. To do this, you only need to insert the contact into a small hole in the phone's panel. These can also be inserted into holotranslators.  
But even if the soul gets into trouble, then do not worry. Souls cannot simply die, but they can be deactivated. To do this, any sharp object injected into the chest and pressed like a lever. Deactivation memories are erased. After that, the soul changes its shape into a small pyramid. This is way that guardians both collect and isolate exiles.  
The pyramids can be of different colors. From light yellow to black. In the pyramid state, it is possible to reactivate with the help of a Reactivator, which can only be accessed by guardians. If the pyramid is light, then the soul is reactivated and released. If it is darker, then it is reactivated and is given a choice: to go for cleansing, or to remain locked in and be marked. Black pyramids are reactivated and immediately isolated. If the soulmate of the exile comes after him, he can go to the cleansing, at the request of this same soulmate. The cleansing capsule feeds off the pure energy of the gods, so the operation is often painful.  
Need to understand.  
Soul cannot die, but ...


	2. Soulmate

The sphere is moving. The mechanism inside is triggered again without a hitch. And the night sky with points of stars begins to brighten. Artificial sun shows itself, rolling out on rails intended for it.

The day had just began. But the guy with dark red hair is already in a hurry to somewhere, while other souls are slowly going to their business. He stops in front of a large building, with heavy doors welcoming him at the entrance. House of Guardians. He pushes the doors and heads to familiar break room. This guy is not a guardian. He is a fixer. Pretty successful and famous at that. And his name is David. But his profession is not the reason for his presence here. He is here to spend the morning in the company of his best friend. David shakes his head trying to remove the remains of sleep and enters a small room with a sign on the door 'Break room.'

"Good morning, Gwen." David yawns, but happily greets his friend. Gwen stands near coffeemaker. He slowly approaches her. She grins, stirring the sugar in her coffee.

"So you’ll still spend all the breaks with me." Gwen smiles and hands the mug to her best friend. He nods and rubs his sleepy eyes. He clearly did not get enough sleep.

"David-" Gwen begins talking, while taking a sip of hot coffee. "You've got a free schedule. You really should not make it as mine." Gwen can't help but smile, seeing David taking a sip of bitter coffee. "You don't even really like coffee."

"This is the least I can do." David forcibly smiles, still crooked from taste left on his tongue. "You are my best friend. You are my best and only friend! To be precise. And I want to spend a lot of time with you! Especially now. Well, you know, before we found our soulmates." David sips some more coffee with caution. Gwen grins at the sight of shiver running through his entire body.

"Do you still believe that?" David meets her question with a surprised look. He tilts his head to the side and his nest of hair shakes a bit because of movement. "Thaт we have soulmates. We searched for so long and the result is nothing." Gwen notices how her friends' face changes with amazing rapidity. One emotion switches to another 

"Gweeen." He groans. David groans, raising his head and prolonging her name, making several guardians in the room turned their attention to him. They both know where this is heading. They have been through this many times. But for some reason, this conversation can not stay away from their lives. "Your negativity is killing me. We can't lose hope right now. There are-"

"So many people in the world. One of them is surely your beloved." Gwen interrupts him, ending David's phrase. He looks at her, displeased. His facial expression is so childish: frowning eyebrows which leave dissatisfied wrinkles on his forehead and pouting lips. "I'm sorry, David. But we talked about it so many times. You know that we will never come to a consensus on this issue. Your optimism is as strong as my negativity." Gwen empties the mug, leaving only a bit of coffee just at the bottom.

"You're right.." David sadly looks at his mug. Or that's how Gwen would usually describe him. "Sad." His sullen expression disappears. Eyebrows fall, gaze goes to nowhere. Something was wrong. Something did not fit in with what she sees. David was not sad. He was devastated. A wave of fear hits the girl.

"I know. But this does not mean that we can't raise this to-" Gwen tries to get David back to his usual state as soon as possible, but he interrupts her.

"No, I didn't mean that." Gwen looks at her friend with dismay and surprise. It was the first time she saw him like this. When his heavy eyelids covering his emerald eyes. Reddish curls are not playful. No. Instead, they lazily frame his face. Their carelessness does not seem to be the result of infinite energy; rather, it was the unwillingness of the owner to do something with them. Did he come in this way, and Gwen simply did not notice, writing it off as lack of sleep. Or did he gave up just now.

"David. Is having a soulmate really so important? Many live nicely and without their couples. Being different isn’t so bad. And-" Gwen sighs. But the second attempt of return immediately fails.

"I don't want to be an outcast …" He exhales sharply. Gwen notices tears building up in his eyes.

"You will not be an outcast, David. Just different. You have lived for so long without finding your special." David brightens and looks again at Gwen with hope. "Whatever happens. Whether you have a soulmate or not, it doesn't matter. I will always be there. After all, you are my best friend."

"Sorry. I got too emotional." David tries to wipe the tears as fast as he can. "Oh no! The time!" He suddenly exclaims.

"What are you talking about? There is still at least five more minutes." Gwen gives David a puzzled look, taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Angelica said she would come earlier." David quickly puts the mug on the table and gives Gwen a quick, apologetic glance.

"Then run" Gwen grins, waving at David. Having received approval, fixer rushes out of the building.

***

"How dare you say that?!" Oh, Gods.

David looks at the couple sitting in front of him, who suddenly started to insult each other. Is this a hard one again? David calmly observes how the verbal skirmish of his clients develops. He craves for coffee right now. But the wonderful drink will have to wait until the end of the session.

"Angelica, please calm down." He interrupts their conversation. Not too quietly, not too loudly. The woman closes her mouth in mid-sentence and looks at the fixer with a slight bewilderment. But bewilderment quickly changes to a pitiful expression. Oh no.

"Well, Davey, honey, don't you see how ill-mannered this heathen is. He ruined my whole past life, but he doesn’t admit it!" 'Heathen' gives Angelica a vicious look, but is silent. He awaits the decision from David.

"Okay." David rises up and puts his hands on the table, clearly attracting attention. "The only solution that I see is reflection. And that means walking through the memories. For this we devote the rest of the session time." David stands up completely. The couple eagerly looks at him, seizing the slightest movement. Sadly these are completely desperate. But it's still fixable. With a slight nod, he urges them to stand up and follow him. The road to the archive and from the archive to the portals passes quickly and even without any 'tricks' on the part of clients. David looks around for the guide, holding the map in his hand. Not so far away from him, he sees a smooth line of bluish portals. Some people leave them, others just enter.

"Hello, my name is Daniel. Can I help you?" David slightly twitches in surprise. He turns toward the voice and exhales sharply, instantly recovering from an unusual surprise. By practiced movement, he gives guide map.

"Yes. Journey. Me and a couple." A few short words and the guide understands everything. He respectfully nods and leads them to the portal. David notices his unusual appearance. Blue eyes, light skin and long blond hair in a low ponytail. Something is wrong. This is all so familiar. Have they met somewhere? No. David would've remembered someone like that.

"Sir, where to go first?" David gets pulled from his thoughts by familiar voice of guide. He stands waiting with an open map. Oh, shit. Was he staring at him all this time?! While he was looking at the stranger, David did not notice that they had already approached the portal, and Daniel had prepared everything.

"Um ... The... The first meeting, of course." David swiftly pokes at the first intersection of two lines on the map. Daniel lets out a chuckle. How embarrassing!

"Davey, are you alright?" Angelica walks over to him and removes some curls from his face while Daniel prepares the connectors.

"Yes. Just got a little distracted." David forcibly smiles and tries to shake off her hands. He even throws the helpless look to the Angelica's soulmate. But it's all in vain.

"Are you ready?" Guide's question saves David from unwanted care and all three souls turn to him. Daniel looks at them with anticipation. It seems to David that these blue eyes can burn a hole through him. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that customers check for connectors and also quickly examines his wrists. A light blue line glows in confirmation.

"Of course! Onward. Time to understand why you are so important to each other." David immediately tries to get out of an awkward situation, suddenly pulling his smile and turning on his enthusiasm. All four enter the portal. Daniel immediately takes them to the right place. Is he always so stately and focused? During his work, David met many different guides. But this type is new to him. Cold, calculating, without questions, without unnecessary movements. His moves of elegant white gloves were sharp and clear in one direction or the other. Shit. David stops, noting that he is looking at Daniel again. This is not appropriate. It needs to stop. But for some reason it doesn't work. And he again raises his shy gaze at him.

***

"I love you! Love you so much!" Angelica with force jumps into the arms of her soulmate. Seeing happy soulmates after the travel for David is a common thing. Unusual is that Daniel stands next to him. And shameful. Because the whole journey, David stared at him. But even more embarrassing the fact that David now understands why.

"Davey, dear, you're a genius. Thank you so much for helping us figure everything out. You are such a good fellow!" Davey comes up to him and with a laugh begins to shuffle his hair. He laughs at her. "I don't even know how to thank you."

"It's nothing, really." He moves away slightly and shakes his head when Angelica removes her hand.

"Well, we really want to repay you somehow." Angelica's soulmate steps in. David laughs awkwardly again and remarks out of the corner of his eye that Daniel has already turned to leave.

"Daniel!" David almost shouts aloud. Guide stops in the middle of the turn corner and turns back to him. David coughs in his fist, as if apologizing for a sudden cry. "I mean Daniel, wait."

"Do you want something else?" His eyes hint at a map that he gave David a few minutes ago. David squeezes it in his hand and shyly looks away. His head is filled with doubts. What if he is wrong? What if Daniel isn't …

"Can you give me your hand? Just wanted to check something." At the end of the sentence, David’s speech becomes unintelligible. Daniel stares at him in surprise, but leans in his hand anyway.

"Of course." Awkward. David shyly holds out his hand. For a moment he holds it back, doubting, but then he gently touches Daniel's fingers with his.

It seems that time has stopped. It is as if an electric charge passes through their bodies. Spark. Both suddenly pull back their hands. Both look at each other in a frightened way. Both do not know what to say.

"So this means…" Daniel starts but quickly shuts up, not ending his thought. It can't be. He is not alone. And he found him.

"I've been looking for you for so long." David starts crying. He found him. Daniel comes closer to him. And they fall into each other's arms.

"Holy hexinity! David! I can not believe it! You found your soulmate!" Their moment of small intimacy was just as quickly ruined by Angelica's scream. Oh, right. After all, they have not left yet. David tries to collect his thoughts. He snuggles closer to Daniel, seeking protection in his arms and hiding his embarrassed face. Daniel soothingly pats his back.

"I ... Um ... Yes. I didn't expect that." He can't find the right words. And so he just looks away shyly. Daniel lets him go a little, letting reality settle in. And then he is knocked out of this reality. Knocked out by hugs.

"I am so happy for you!" David is trying to carefully escape from the clutches. "Oh, sorry. Emotional!" Noticing David's discomfort , Angelica lets him go. David remembers how to breathe.

"Tim! They need privacy. We have to leave." Tim tries to say something, probably about the fact that this is Angelica, that does not allow them their privacy, but he was quickly led away by an arm. David sighs with relief. Finally.

"I'll be honest with you, Daniel. I'm not good at all these romantic things." David awkwardly scratches his head. "But maybe you want to go somewhere?"

"I would love to, but I have to finish here first." Daniel nods toward the portals and smiles apologetically.

"Oh, right ... " David guiltily lowers his head. Daniel's adores it. He very quickly drooped, not even realizing that he had a chance for a date.

"But. After work, I am completely yours." David immediately changes face. Stars shining in his eyes. Daniel can't help but smile. "I'll call you when I'm free." He whispers in David's ear, slowly dropping his contact into David's hand.

"Erm. Yeah." David looks at his hand in surprise, taken aback by Daniel's flirting.

"I look forward to our next meeting." David flinches when Daniel runs the back of his hand on his cheek and removes the strand of wild hair. Daniel smiles, noticing David's reaction, and leaves. David feels like he is melting.

"I have to tell Gwen about it." It suddenly hits him. David instantly starts and runs in the direction of the center of the Guardians.

Daniel watches the retreating figure. He smiles slightly to himself. What a cutie his soulmate is. Trusting and unsuspecting cutie.

"I'm sorry, are you a guide?" He feels a gentle touch on his shoulder. Daniel immediately turns to the voice.

"Of course. Can I help you?" Daniel puts up his typical salesman smile. A young dark haired woman turns to him. She is holding her redheaded companion by hand. She is slightly behind her and obviously very shy. Apparently they arrive here recently, so they do not quite understand everything. Perfect.

"We would like to go into our memories. Here." She gives him a map with a trembling hand. Daniel confidently takes it and goes to the very side portal, hidden from unwanted eyes. He opens the portal to the memories and puts the connectors on the girls.

"Where to start?" He opens map in front of the girls and looks expectantly at their uncertain faces. They look at each other and the red haired girl shrugs.

"I don't understand a thing. Can you help?" Obviously, a bolder girl makes a decision. She looks up at him hopefully while the other is still trying to figure out the map. Bullseye. Even easier than he thought.

"Perhaps we should start from here." Daniel purposely points to a place away from the lines of fate. These two still do not know what they got involved into. - Follow me, ladies. - Daniel enters the portal and immediately transfers them where needed. In total darkness. Both girls become anxious.

"W-we were told that we will see our past lives. Why is it so dark here, sir?" The redheaded girl clutches to his hand. But he quickly shrugs her off. She shudders from an unexpected refusal and clings to her friend.

"Well, I think it's a perfect place." Daniel quietly says.

One movement and the connectors at his command fly from the hands of the girls. Another quick movement and in the dark sparkles dagger. Fear paralyzes girls. Right. They probably have no idea about the deactivation and the fact that this sharp weapon will not kill them. Although it does not mean that death does not awaits them. Daniel swiftly inserts a dagger into the chest of a dark-haired girl. The second girl cries out in horror. Daniel pushes the dagger like a lever and the girl’s usual form disappears. The remaining pyramid falls to the floor with a thud. Daniel swiftly grabs the second girl by the hand. She has already moved away from shock and is trying to escape. He then throws her on the floor and before she has time to rise, he sits on her legs and swings the weapon. The dagger enters the back and girl squeals in pain. Another push and Daniel falls to the floor. He picks up both pyramids, inspects them and hides them in his inner pocket. Then also hides his dagger there. He closes map and attaches it to the belt. Daniel sighs, calming his breath and sending himself to the portal with a slight movement of his hand. The main part of his work is done. Now just wait for the end of the day and he can call his dear David.

***

"Gwen! You will not believe what happened to me!" David is like a hurricane bursts into the building of the guardians. How long he waited for a lunch break, measuring the distance from one wall of the building to the other!

"I hope you have not stumbled upon fear or an exile." Gwen's concerned face immediately changed, noting that David almost glows with happiness.

"I found a soulmate!" David grabs Gwen by the shoulders and shakes her with happiness. "Imagine that!"

Gwen needs a second to realize what happened. As soon as a thought hits her, she is charged with David's energy and rushes to hug him. David immediately responds to the embrace.

"Oh, gods, David! I am so happy for you! This is just incredible. Immediately tell me what kind of lucky girl is that or lucky guy." Gwen lets the mam out of her arms and pokes her elbow slightly at his side. David blushes. Though he does needs to blurt out everything about Daniel.

"Lucky guy. He is a guide. I found him by luck during today's session. How nice that I remembered so much about him! He could have escaped from me. And it is quite similar, only the hair is longer. Huh." David leans his hands on his knees and sighs heavily. Whether exhausted by emotions, or running. Happily exhausted for sure.

"Name, dummy. You never said his name." Gwen grins and waits for her dear friend to calm his breath.

"Daniel!" says David happily. He stops leaning on his knees and rises, now having made a wall his support. "And he gave me his contact. He said that he would call after work and we could go somewhere."

"You must introduce us! I'm already dying from the desire to see him." Gwen pushes David toward her, grabbing him by the collar. He unexpectedly groans and takes a step forward.

"Just not today! Today is just a little personal walk." David comes out of the grip and rubs his neck awkwardly. It would be better if Gwen did not apply to him her methods of interrogation. Or whatever that was all about.

"I will miss you when you are reborn." Gwen says quietly. The realization that her dear friend will soon leave her - overwhelmed the girl. With the joy of finding a soulmate, comes the sadness of loss.

"Well, Gwen. I don't even know him yet. It is still a long way ahead. And even then…" David thinks for a second. "I'll die early!"

"Pffth! Do not even think about that!" Gwen laughs. He knows how to defuse the atmosphere with his stupid antics. Then she takes David by the cheeks. "Live a happy and long life with your beautiful Daniel."

"Let go!" David breaks out of the girl’s tenacious hands and rubs his cheeks. She just laughs back.

"Okay, lucky!" Gwen moves away from him and soon returns with coffee mugs. "Let's drink to your new happiness!"

***

"I wouldn't call our walk a date, but I still enjoyed spending time with you." Daniel smiles, forcing David to glow with happiness. Their short date was coming to an end, and David volunteered to take him home. Daniel is a little embarrassed by such attention from the soulmate, although he understands that every day he will be receiving more and more of it.

"It's fine. Tomorrow I will plan something better. Are you going to go to a real date with me tomorrow?" David awkwardly looks away. He does not know how to flirt. Totally. But his pure love for Daniel perfectly replaces this. Therefore, Daniel is slightly embarrassed with such a proposal.

"I asked for the rest for a day off. So, of course, I will go." Daniel nods approvingly, forcing David to jump with happiness. He has so much energy, it's also something to be aware of.

"Oh, wow! I will cancel all sessions in the morning." David just slightly shrugs.

"Not worth it. I do not want to be more important than your work." Daniel raises his hand warningly.

"But you are my soulmate. There will always be a fixer in my place." Daniel again feels like he is being blown away by a wave of pure tenderness from David. Why is he like that?

"Are you afraid of rebirth?" Daniel decides to change the subject and takes David by the hand. He looks at him tenderly. David shyly turns away. 

Adorable.

"It's just, I was here for so long. Too long. I have become attached to this world." David nervously squeezes Daniel's hand. "But for you, I am ready for this step." He turns his face to Daniel and looks at him seriously.

"We still have time." Daniel loosens his hand and locks his fingers with David's. "And all this time I will be there." He slightly leans on his shoulder and looks at him.

"T-thanks." David gives him a bashful look and tries to save his serious face. Daniel lets out a laugh at his attempt.

The rest of the way they pass in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Here we are." Daniel waves his hand at the two-story building to which they come to. It is not big, bright with flowers under the windows. Very pretty.

"Wow. You got a two-story. I'm not really a fan of such luxury." David lightly straightens his hair.

"Looks like our journey has come to an end." Daniel slowly removes his hand.

"Can I come in?" David looks at Daniel with hope, rubbing his hand, which was recently intertwined with Daniel's hand.

"No. My house is not ready to receive guests at the moment." Daniel shakes his head and smiles awkwardly.

"Oh. I understand. Until tomorrow then?" David looks away, ready to go as soon as he says goodbye.

"Yes, I'll wait." Daniel gently puts his hand on David's cheek and slightly lifts and turns his head. Fixer shudders, feeling Daniel's lips on his cheek. Daniel moves away and heads for his house.

"Oh! Right! I promised my friend that I would like to introduce you to them. Is that okay?" David shouts to the departing figure, coming back from a sudden kiss and rubbing his cheek, which received this very kiss. Daniel stops at the door and turns his head to him.

"Of course, I am interested in learning more about you." He smiles and goes inside. David stands for a few seconds on the spot, sighs dreamily and, turning on his heels, heads for his home.

"I'm home, Jen. Sorry to be so late. I have a good reason." Daniel walks slowly to the bar at the entrance to the kitchen. He takes out a knife with a slight movement and with a thud lays it on a smooth surface.

"Can you imagine? I found my soulmate. And tomorrow we'll have a date. He is so cute. His name is David." Daniel again reaches into his inner pocket. This time for the pyramids. With a flick of his wrist he throws them near the knife, like dice. With a clang, they bounce off the table a couple of times until they stop. He then sighs and sits in the chair. He lays down on a dark cold surface and reaches his hand to the dark pyramid, that stands surrounded by bright friends. The one that waited for him to return.

"What do you think he will say to that?" Daniel gently strokes the pyramid with his finger. " I miss you, Jen. But I will return you. I just need time."


	3. Date

The metal disk ascends to the eternal path through the sky. Golden rays emit light that fills the entire sphere. The silver of the moon goes to rest. A new day begins.

“Daniel, get up! Daniel, get up!” David runs around the two-story building and screams at the top of his lungs. The inhabitant of the house frowns in displeasure in his bed, hearing a familiar voice. He sits down and yawns. Did he really came so early? Daniel gets out of bed and rubs his sleepy eyes. He slowly walks to the window and opens it.  
“I woke up! Please wait, I’ll come out soon.” Daniel is not screaming. He has no strength to scream. He just speaks out loudly. David stops running in circles and quickly nods his head in approval. Daniel sighs and goes into depths of the house. After a few minutes, he slips out the door. David opens his mouth in admiration.  
“Wow…” He stands in a complete shock, amazed by the beauty. David blinks a couple of times and snaps back.  
“Let’s go.” Daniel laughs a little and takes David's arm. The latter shudders and leads the two of them onward - to the upcoming date.  
“You know, you really shouldn't have come so early. I understand that we did not discuss the time of the meeting. But still.” Daniel awkwardly raises the topic of the morning when they walk for a while in silence. He shyly fixes the strand of hair, pushing it behind his ear. It stubbornly falls out.  
“Huh?” David is distracted from looking at the surroundings and looks in surprise at soulmate. “Sorry. I just wanted to see you as soon as possible. And my date is planned before lunch. Well, after that too, it's just important thing there.” He turns his head, as if looking for answers and, embarrassed, looks away.  
“Okay” Daniel, with a word, calms him and he instantly ceases to twitch. Now he looks on forward, straighten up.  
“Oh, and you were very sweet when you just woke up. Not that you're not cute now. But in the morning you were very lovely.” David quickly pronounces words, as if he himself did not understand what he is saying. His sudden compliment greatly confuses Daniel. But not as much as the realization that David saw him through the window. Although this is obvious, but Daniel understands this only now.  
“Oh, right. This was not my best.” He cannot get out of this situation and decides to remain in a big cloud of embarrassment.  
“What! I would look at your sleepy face every day, if I could!” David doesn't seem to understand what he's saying yet. Therefore, a flushed Daniel decides to help him.  
“Would you like to see my face in your bed?” He is trying to make his usual face for flirting, but he can’t really get it. What he can do is bring down the satellite "David" from the orbit of naivety. And now it's his turn to blush.  
“I don’t! I mean! Um, well! Yes! No! Argh” He twitches with every word and finally covers his face with his hands. Daniel pats him encouragingly on the shoulder.  
“I don’t mind to spend the night in your bed or if you would spend the night in mine.” Daniel thinks that this will finally break the poor guy. But the satellite "David" again goes into normal orbit.  
“Do you want a sleepover?” David removes his hands from his eyes and Daniel can notice how they sparkle with delight. This is not what he had in mind. But he simply cannot help but nod, seeing a face full of happiness. David immediately throws his arms at him. Daniel instinctively shrinks, not expecting such embrace. Suddenly, David changes face.  
“Not today. I have plans for today. And sleepover is not included in them.” He lets Daniel out of his arms and only leaves a hand on his shoulder. So he leads still somewhat frightened Daniel to his destination - an amusement park. Guide manages to relax and snuggle slightly against David.  
“And where do we go first?” says Daniel, slightly moving away from him.  
“Tea-cups!” David, invokingly, throws up his hand and runs to the attraction. Daniel is once again seized by his chaotic energy. He clutches at David's sleeve, trying to keep up with the restless fixer. With a sharp movement he pulls him up and holds his waist. Finally they come to the attraction , and David gallantly opens the door to Daniel in the large tea cup. Daniel gives out only a laugh and sits on a soft seat. David closes the cup and readily puts his hands on the wheel.  
“Calm, Davey!” Daniel manages to warn him before they start to twist. Despite how much he wants to spin the cup, David restrains himself and calmly winds the wheel here and there. When their journey ends, Daniel, with staggering legs, holds on to David, who leads him away. A few minutes later, Daniel looks at David in surprise, realizing that they have been standing still for some time.  
“Um, David, I'm feeling better. Maybe let's go to the next attraction?” David is finally moving away from the shock. He blushes violently and looks confusedly at his hands.  
“Y-you. You called me” he swallows before saying the next word. “Davey…”  
“Oh, sorry. Don't you like being called that?” Daniel approaches him and gently removes the hair from his red face.  
“No, no, no!” David shakes his head from side to side, at the same time moving away from Daniel. “I just did not think that you would start calling me that so quickly.”  
“So you don't mind?” Daniel puts his hand on his cheek and turns to look at him.  
“Yes. And then maybe I'll call you Danny?” David puts his hand on Daniel's hand, holding it on his cheek. The blond nods.  
“Then can I kiss you, Danny?” Daniel twitches of surprise, feeling how David brings him closer, his hand on waist.  
“Yes.” Daniel puts his hand on the fixers shoulder. David tilts his head to the side and their lips touch. Fixers hand rests on Daniel's shoulder and squeezes his jacket. A couple of seconds passes and they move away.  
“Not that I kissed someone else, but that was wonderful.” Daniel smiles, putting both hands on the shoulders of the soulmate and burring one of them in wild hair. David shyly looks away, pulling soulmate closer.  
“Let's go on according to plan. Um ... Roller-coaster!” David pulls Daniel with force, while he gripped his shoulders. And after the trip, Daniel again clings to David. They approach the nearest bench and the latter neatly seats the patient.  
“Are you all right?” David soothingly strokes soulmate, while he hides his face in his hands.  
“Yes. It’s fine, Davey. Just a little dizzy. I'm better now.” Daniel raises bright eyes onto fixer, removing his hands from his face. David is a little embarrassed to hear his name again in such a gentle voice.  
“Let's leave the rides for now? “ He rises and looks around thoughtfully, turning on his heels. “Maybe we can get some food?” He turns to Daniel and hides his hands behind his back, awkwardly thumbling with his fingers. Danny gives him a gentle look and gets up too.  
“Good. I know a great cafe nearby.” Daniel takes Davey’s hand and leads him along. Slowly, not in a hurry. Sometimes he glances at David from under half-closed eyelids. Soon, Daniel stops. David, with undisguised amazement, studies the place where they came too. The cafe is very small, but there is only few people here. None of his patients. David only notices familiar fixer in a bright yellow suit walking out of the building and talking to someone who David thought was his soulmate. Davey notices that Daniel is already sitting at a table outside, under the big shadow of several trees, so he quickly hurries to join him.  
“You can enjoy the surrounding beauty while sitting.” He turns the holographic menu to David, when he noisily pushes the elegant chair and sits down. His eyes do not immediately focus on the subject in front of him. At first the gaze wanders slightly, examining the greenery above them. Finally, David chooses the food and awaits its appearance, rubbing his hands in excitement. Time goes on. They look at each other awkwardly. The air literally rings out from tension and there is a need to somehow break it. David quietly coughs into a fist and begins:  
“Do you like a date?” Daniel notices the nervousness in his movements. Some kind of timidity.  
“Yes. This is a great date.” He soothingly puts his hand on the trembling palm of the soulmate. David exhales sharply and calms down. Arriving order distracts their attention from each other. Daniel easily picks up a cup of hot tea and sips a little from it. David, meanwhile, is trying to figure out his part. He stares at the macaron in his hand.  
‘Davey.” David is distracted and looks at Daniel, still with his mouth open, ready to bite off a piece of dessert.  
‘Yes?” He carefully puts sweet treat back.  
“How did you find me? How did you know that I am your soulmate?” Daniel slightly covers his face with his hands in snow-white gloves.  
“Oh. Well. I remember quite a lot. Cold blue eyes, light skin and hair. Although I thought the hair would be shorter.” David picks up the macaron again, without completely noticing it. Only when he feels the sweet cream touching his tongue does he twitch and in surprise examine the bitten dessert. Daniel giggles silently into the glove.  
“What about you?” David frowns, pouting and quickly eats macaron. Daniel at first is shocked by an unexpected question, but quickly comes back.  
“Freckles.” He rises up slightly, takes a napkin and removes the cream near David's mouth. He quickly blushes and looks away. Daniel sits back and takes another sip.  
“Erm, Danny. About hair. Well, doesn’t it bother you that people pay attention to it all the time?” David takes another cookie and gently bites it.  
“Not at all. I understand that my long hair attracts attention. And I am absolutely not opposed to the fact that people are watching or even touching it. Tho, I would let comb it only to the closest people.” At the last sentence, he expressively looks at David who almost chokes on tea with surprise. “You, too, are not against attention to your hair, are you?”  
“No. Well, I don't like being ruffled.” David clears his throat in a fist and takes for the last macaron.  
“Really? You didn’t show much resistance yesterday.” Daniel tilts his head to the side and looks questioningly at David.  
“Yes. I specially style my hair as comfortable as i can. And then someone shakes it up and that's it! It’s a mess. And I have to shake it. Petting - yes! Ruffle - no!” David sits proudly, raising his head high and arms crossed on his chest.  
“Why didn’t you tell Angelica about this then? If you don’t like it so much” Daniel curiously puts his head on his hands, which he set on the table.  
“I'm not telling anyone. Well, besides Gwen and, well. you. My clients are just temporary anyway.” David sweetly straightens his hair.  
“Lovely” Davey blushes, noticing that Daniel does not look away from him.  
“It seems that we should go!” He suddenly jumps up from the table, making the cups rattle with indignation. Daniel grins at his non-dexterity. Why is he in a hurry? They have all day ahead. He is literally pulled out of his usual dimension, lifting him from a chair.  
“Why are you in a hurry?” Daniel takes David's hands off himself and gets up on his own.  
“Gweeen.” He only stretches one word and sharply grabs Daniel by the wrist, immediately taking him away from the calm atmosphere of the cafe. Danny himself is barely keeping up with his lover. When they reach a large building, David stops and begins to inhale sharply. He rests his hands on his knees and coughs sometimes.  
“What's happening?” Daniel restlessly looks at the building, then at David. He recognizes this building. He is afraid of it. Cold pierces his whole body. Is this the end?  
“My friend. I promised her to introduce you.” Daniel shudders at the fact that Davey suddenly clings to his back and wraps his arms around him. His wild hair tickles the neck, and warm breathing on the ear causes goosebumps everywhere. Daniel calms down. They stand there for a few seconds, recovering from a run.  
“Why did we run?” Daniel is the first to break the silence.  
“Need to be on time for her lunch break.” David just points to a large clock on the facade of the building. Lunchtime. David quickly takes back his arms and grabs Daniel by the hand, leading him inside. Large glass doors let them in the cool of the room. Daniel looks at everything around him and does not notice how David brings him to the right door. A click of the doorknob distracts him from exploring the inside of the building, which he hopes he will not visit again.  
“Gwen!” David immediately rushes to his friend, drinking coffee peacefully. Daniel notices here only two more workers, peacefully resting on a large sofa. An unpleasant feeling buries somewhere deep inside of him, and he quickly approaches David, putting on his best fake smile.  
“So that means that this is how that “Daniel” looks like. Nice to meet you. Gwen.” The girl holds out her hand. Daniel thinks for a couple of seconds whether to kiss or just shake it. And quickly stops at the second option. Gwen should like him, not be creeped out by him. She shakes his hand with amazing strength. Of course, she is a guardian, but Daniel is a little scared by the strength of this woman. He hides slightly behind David when Gwen releases his hand.  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
“Well, how is everything going on with you two?” David blushes noticeably and looks away.  
“This is only our first date, Gwen!” She only laughs in response. For a while, an oppressive silence is established between them. Daniel lightly holds Davids sleeve. Finally, Gwen speaks.  
“David!” She pulls him to her, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Be the sweetheart you are, bring me my mug from the office. Pretty please” David sighs displeased at the request. No.  
“Okay. Be right back. Maybe you’ll get to talking.” Daniel feels the fabric slip out of his fingers and looks sadly at Davey,leaving. No no no.  
“So, Daniel.” Daniel winces when he hears his name. He warily turns his head to Gwen. No no no!  
“Yes, Gwen?” He deliberately smiles, trying to hide his anxiety.  
“If you somehow hurt David, I’ll personally shoot you.” The girl threateningly grabs the handle of a gun on her belt. Daniel swallows nervously. He wants to cry and confess his crimes.  
“I have no reason to hurt him. I love him.” Daniel forcibly gives confidence to his voice. The fact that this is true helps him. He would never hurt Davey. At least not on purpose.  
“And further on.” Gwen takes her hand off the gun and crosses arms on her chest. “He is your responsibility now. Protect him.”  
“I will do everything what i can” Finally, Daniel could smile sincerely.  
“I’m back!” David bursts into the room with a snow-white mug in his hand. With two big steps, he crosses it and hands it to Gwen. Daniel manages to notice the inscription "Best friend" on it. He’s so done if something happens to David.  
“Daniel, are you a guide?”  
“Erm, yes.” Daniel is a little lost from Gwen's question.  
“Be careful.” She pauses for a moment and points fingers at the two of them. “Both of you.”  
“Is it all because of those cases of missing souls? Do you think this is some sneaky exile?” David with excitement in his voice pushes Daniel closer to himself.  
“It doesn't matter who it is, the main thing is that traveling through memories is dangerous.”  
“I don’t work anyway, and I’m unlikely to work anymore if we succeed.” Daniel takes Davey’s hand as he smiles reassuringly. He does not know why the blond is worried.  
“But if not. Be careful” With these words, Gwen wrapps David in her arms. Daniel lets go of his hand, and he presses closer to his friend.  
“Do not forget to invite for rebirth.” Gwen clutches the brown fabric of David's vest with force.  
“I would never!” they let each other go. David takes Daniel by the hand and leads away. The break is drawing to a close. Before going out the door, Daniel turns slightly. Gwen stands alone, leaning against the wall. Deep sorrow is in her eyes.  
“What do you think about her?”  
“She is... a great friend.” Daniel at first can not get together his words, only finding a way out in one phrase. David smiles back.  
“I know right!”  
Large glass doors are already behind. And the building itself remains far away. They again go to the rides.  
“Just not fast ones again.” Daniel sighs tiredly.  
“You'll like it. I promise.” Davey's voice is calm and gentle. Not a trace of the old, beating fountain of energy. Was he really just looking forward to seeing Gwen? They stop at the big Ferris wheel. Daniel looks at it in admiration, and David is delighted.  
“Yes, I definitely like this attraction”  
They sit in a transparent cabin and they slowly begin to rise. Danny advances slightly and rests his head on his shoulder while David turns his head, expecting a beautiful view too early. Daniel tries to calm him down, clutching his hands to himself. Davey stops spinning and responds to a hug. He buries his hand in blond hair. Daniel pulls back a little when they reach the top and leans David's head, putting his hand on his cheek.  
“I love you.” Danny whispers softly before moving closer and shyly pressing his lips into him. David kisses back. They press each other closer and closer. Until the time comes. End of the ride. They separate slowly and reluctantly. David doesn't let Danny out of his arms when they get out of the cab. But Daniel does not mind.  
“It’s getting dark already. There is very little left to the end. Come on.” David finally lets him go.  
“Where to now?” Daniel looks in surprise at the rides.  
“Rest and relax in a clearing in the forest. Let's see the sunset. Are you up?” David stretches and turns around, waiting for an answer.  
“That sounds just fine.” Daniel takes Davey's arm. And together they head to their destination.  
“Look at all this greenery! Stupid, not real, but greenery!” David runs out into a small clearing and inhales air loudly. Danny laughs slightly from his last statement. Davey falls on the grass and lays his head on the pillow of his hands. Danny sits down next to him.  
“Danny? What do you want from this life?” David turns his head. He looks serious.  
“Right now the most important thing is you. I want to be reborn with you. And live happily our life. Is it possible to want something else?” Daniel also lies down and looks at David with a smile.  
“Oh, I see…” David turns away. Disappointment. Daniel manages to notice this glimpse in emerald eyes. What did he say wrong?  
“Did I say something wrong?” Daniel rises slightly.  
“No. Just…” David sits down, and then jumps up to his feet. “Have you never wanted more?” He raises his hand, and it covers the silhouette of the setting sun.  
“What about you?” Daniel sits down. David drops his hand sharply.  
“I just want something special. I do not want to be a gear in the machine” He smiles sadly. The sun goes down lower and lower, flooding everything with warm orange light. Daniel stares at the dark silhouette towering above him.  
“For me you will always be special.” he says quietly. Daniel does not see if David's face has changed. The latter hesitates. He sighs and holds out his hand.  
“Let's go. It’s getting dark” Daniel takes his hand and rises. Now he can see the face of a loved one. Davey smiles softly. They walk away holding hands. Daniel notices that they are going to an unknown place. This is the second residential area where he has never been. David stops near a small house.  
“You didn’t want me to come to you yesterday. But, maybe, you want to come and see me today? Just for a cup of tea.” He takes Daniel's hands and pulls. Danny nods in response and David, like a hurricane, brings him into the house. Daniel walks in slowly, looking around. The living room is made in warm wood colors. In the middle is a rounded dark wooden table on which some papers are scattered. David quickly sweeps them off the table and shoves them into one of the drawers standing against the wall. The table is surrounded by two sofas. Apparently this is where David talks with clients. Daniel carefully sits down and Davey immediately rushes into the kitchen. Daniel watches as he jumps from one corner to another. Until, finally, he brings two white cups of tea. David neatly sets them on the table and sits down beside him.  
“It’s rather comfortable around here.” Danny takes cup in his hand and takes a sip of hot tea. Weird. Daniel did not want to be rude, but from a man like David, he did not expect such tea . He waits for a while, giving the taste time to blur in his mouth.  
“Thanks.” Davey also takes his cup and takes a sip. He turns and puts his hand on the back behind Daniel. Danny starts to get a little nervous. He is on the territory of the enemy. And the enemy is very close. No. What is he talking about? David is not an enemy, he is...  
“Thank you! Great tea, great date and great company. My beautiful company.” Daniel puts his hand on David's waist, and he puts his on his shoulders. They huddle in one place on a large sofa. Their knees touch each other, and their faces feel warm breath. This is wonderful and they don’t need more.  
“Are you free tomorrow?” David puts full cup on the table. He throws his legs onto Daniel's lap. And he twitches slightly in embarrassment. Tea, fortunately , does not leave porcelain.  
“Another date? Maybe then not for the whole day?” Daniel takes another sip and also puts the cup on the table.  
“As you wish!” David lets him go and falls back. He jerks his legs sharply, lowers them to the floor and immediately gets up. “Then in the afternoon we are both free like birds. Yeah?”  
“Surely” Daniel also gets up. “Then I have to go. It’s pretty late.”  
“A walk?” Davey jumps to him.  
“No. Thanks. Not worth it.” Daniel heads for the exit and David hurries after him.  
“Danny.” Having already left the house, David calls Daniel. He turns around only to be nearly knocked down by his arms. David presses him to himself and hides his face in his chest. Daniel hugs back. He timidly puts his hands on David's shoulders, clutching to him. Davey looks up. In his emerald eyes he can see sadness, tenderness and something else. Daniel does not have time to understand what it was. David kisses him. A wave of pleasure washes over him. Daniel buries his hands in his hair. Passion swallows them whole. As if in despair, they squeeze each other's clothes. Daniel's lips quiver as Davey lets in his tongue. There is nothing but heat. And no one wants to lose it. Their kiss is far from ideal. Sloppy, full of passion and attraction. Full of love. Danny feels his legs give way. David nevertheless comes off his desired lips and rests his head on Daniel's shoulder, burning him with his frequent breathing. Red hair tickles the skin. Daniel gently strokes it.  
“I love you.” Passion gradually leaves, leaving fog in the head.  
“I love you too’ whispers Daniel. They let each other go with longing in their eyes. And Daniel leaves, still with a faint haze in his head after a terrific date. He does not notice how he gets to his house. Danny falls to the bed with a satisfied smile on his face. He sighs, trying to control the feeling of tenderness that has attacked him. He never felt so happy.  
“Daniel.”  
That voice. That voice again.  
“Daniel, we need to talk. Come to me.”  
The feeling of bliss immediately disappears and is replaced by cold throughout whole body. What does he want? He has not yet collected a dose of souls. Daniel jumps out of bed, goes downstairs and grabs those two souls that he deactivated yesterday. It’s better not to go to him without gifts. He quickly takes out a black rectangle from the upper cabinet and puts it on the floor. A black portal immediately appears in front of him. Daniel slowly enters.  
He sits on a black throne, completely dissolved in the dark. His black clothes also almost merge with it. Only a mask on his face sets him apart from the general darkness. Half white and with a bright red third eye on the forehead.  
“What do you need? It's too early.” Daniel doesn't waste time greeting. He goes straight to the point, drilling a cold look too an emotional face.  
“I'm glad to see you too, Daniel. Where are your manners? We have not seen each other for so long, and you don’t even want to say hello to me.” The dark figure is not moving. The black glasses hiding the eyes shine a little. Daniel feel a keen glance behind them.  
“Hello, Xemug” Daniel's patience seems to be at the limit. But he knows how to keep himself calm. He can handle it. He must not lose his temper.  
“That's better.” Daniel throws souls to Xemug. He easily catches them. He squeezes the pyramids in his hand. Absorbs them. When he opens his fist, there is nothing there.”Not enough”  
“I said it was too early. Why did you call me?”  
“I know that you have not collected the right dose. I called you for another reason. Well, don't you want to tell me anything?: He tilts his head and a chill passes over Daniel's back. He knows. Of course he does. And now he is waiting for confirmation from Daniel.  
“I found my soulmate.” Words are hard to speak. It’s like a piece of tar is stuck in the throat. But he is still cold. Still practical.  
”Yes. Beautiful bright soul. So bright and clean.”  
“I will not give him to you.” Daniel says it quickly. But his voice is solid. Without a drop of worry.  
“Oh. Interesting. And who said that you even have a choice?” Daniel suddenly feels himself being thrown into an invisible wall. The breath goes astray, but he does not have time to restore it. Something vague and surrounded by smoke wraps around his neck and lifts him into the air. Daniel clutches to the tentacle in fear. Steps. Xemug came down from his throne and approached him.  
“You really think that you’ll just run away from me, having been reborn with your sweet soulmate. But what about Jen? Already forgot about her? Don't you do it all for her?” The tentacle lets go of Daniel. He falls to his knees, restoring his breath with a wheeze. Xemug leans toward him. “As long as you work for me - you have no choice. You have no future. There are only my orders, which you will follow. And if necessary, you’ll deactivate anyone. Even your soulmate. Understand?”  
Daniel nods, unable to speak.  
“That's great. You are free.” The darkness is replaced by the light walls of the home. Daniel rises heavily, picks up the rectangle and hides it back. He throws a sad look at the lonely dark pyramid.  
“I will do anything. Anything… Is it really anything?"


	4. Rebirth

Again and again. Again and again. Everything was repeated, and will be repeated. As the sun replaces the moon every new day, so the moon replaces the sun every night. Again and again.

“Good morning!” Daniel lazily stretches and frowns at the annoying light. “Get up, Danny!”

“I do not want.” Daniel hides his face in a pillow and continues to sleep. David is trying to tear him from the clutches of a soft trap. 

“Danny!” His voice is trembling. He stomps with displeasure. Daniel immediately jumps out of bed. Even with his sleepy eyes, he notices that David almost cries with frustration. 

“Hush, baby. I am up.” Danny hugs David, presses him to himself. He looks away in annoyance. 

“I cannot be mad at you.” David sighs and hugs back. And immediately gets a kiss on the cheek. All resentment immediately evaporates. “Do you remember what day it is?”

“The day of our rebirth. I remember. But we planned everything for the afternoon.” He whines, snuggling up to the soulmate. David giggles and strokes his head. 

“Exactly. So, the first half we can spend on preparing for the ceremony.” Daniel gets a weightless kiss on his forehead. 

“Isn't it too early?” he rubs his sleepy eyes. 

“It’s never too early!” David gently pushes away sleepy soulmate. 

“We need to dress up and talk with those who will lead our ceremony. We have many guests, which means a lot of worries.”

“And almost all those guests are your customers.” Daniel falls on the bed and stretches, trying to finally wake up. “Could’ve done a quiet ceremony, but no.”

“I could not help but invite them! As my clients, they have the right to know why I’m gone. So then they won't think that I was stolen by an exile or something like that.” He expressively waves his hands. “I’ve already prepared your costume. Come on, get ready.” He pats a neatly folded pile of clothes on a chair nearby. 

“I'm on my way.” Daniel turns over, gets up and starts to dress up. When he finishes, he goes to the kitchen, where David calmly sips coffee. Daniel hugs him from the back and kisses on the neck. 

“You look great today, darling.” 

“You too.”

Today is their special day, which is why they are especially dressed. On David - an emerald jacket with golden floral patterns, a light green shirt and a bow-tie, in the form of a white flower. Daniel is dressed in a gray jacket sheathed in silver, a white shirt and a bright blue bow-tie, also in the form of a flower. These are not their final outfits. They will need to put on patterned trains and wreaths of golden flowers, but this will wait until the ceremony. 

“I thought the early birds didn't need coffee.” Kiss in the ear. David with a laugh puts the mug on the table and turns to his beloved. 

“Everyone needs coffee.” A quick kiss on the lips. “And you just got yours.” David takes his hands off waist and leaves. 

“Wait, I would like more.” He begins to follow David. 

“There is still some left in a mug” Daniel can see his sly smile. The man returns to the mug and quickly drinks the rest of the coffee. Gods, how he loves his soulmate.

***

“Do you got everything we need?” David nervously walks from side to side. A ceremonial wreath looks really good on him. 

“You are here. Which means yes.” Daniel sighs with delight. Even during stress, he is beautiful. “Danny, I'm serious! This is a very important day for both of us. And I do not want to screw anything up!” His pupils tremble, going here and there. 

“Me too. Baby, while you're around, everything will be perfect.” He soothingly strokes soulmate on the cheek. David stops quivering a little. 

“Danny.” Daniel pulled in with a sharp movement. David persistently and passionately kisses him. Guide needs a little time to respond to hungry for love soulmate. Daniel moans in a kiss as David runs his tongue through his roof of his mouth. The breath of both goes astray. They wrinkle each other's ironed clothes, and their wreaths fall slightly. Finally, David moves away. Daniel quickly straightens his wreath. 

“This was unexpected.” He is breathing heavily. Danny's hands tremble slightly as he straightens his clothes. 

“Sorry. Who knows when we will meet. I needed our last kiss.” Daniel's heart aches when he looks at Davey's sad smile. He also quickly tidies himself up. 

“Are you ready, lovebirds? Can we start?” From the door they hear the imperious voice of Gwen. “Yes, yes!” Davey quickly straightens the last folds. 

“Ready?” He turns to Danny. 

“Yes.” Daniel was never as happy as he is now. After all, soon he will be reborn with his beloved in order to live a new life together. All this joy is so pure and beautiful. And only something cold and dark overshadows his thoughts. His secrets. His boss. What will happen? He is running away. Will he be able to escape? Daniel swallows nervously. Never mind. What important right now is David and the ceremony. And then no worries. No murders. No Xemug. 

Daniel takes David's arm and they go out into the small corridor leading to the rebirth machine. When the large doors open, all of Daniel's worries are overshadowed by new ones. So many eyes look at them. So many unfamiliar eyes. David’s warmth nearby helps him calm down and step inside the hall. They come closer to the car and turn to say the last goodbye. 

“Do not forget me!” David immediately attacked by Gwen hugging him. He laughs back at her. It is strange to see tears on the face of such a strong woman. David reassures her. 

“I would never!” He finally responds to a hug. More souls come to them. Many of them cry. Daniel notices the only couple familiar to him. Angelica is in the back. Dan and David were surprised at her decision to postpone her own rebirth, only to be on theirs. David's customers really love their fixer. Gwen lets go of David and Danny realizes it's time. They take each other's hands and go inside the machine. The machine itself is only a large white ring with a platform.

Soulmates are pressed against each other. Tears flow down their cheeks. Men are enveloped in streams of light. They can see how their appearance changes. A new life is being chosen. Both close their eyes, preparing to open them and see the world of the living. Silence. Depressing silence. Daniel opens his eyes in surprise. David is still standing in front of him. Still wearing ceremonial clothing. Daniel feels as if cold hands are gripping him, as if they are twisting his stomach, pulling his soul out of his physical body, making all limbs feel cold. 

“Why? - David speaks softly, as if forcing words out. His voice is trembling. “Why didn't it work?” - He falls into the arms of Daniel and begins to scry uncontrollably. He presses his body, trembling from tears, closer. Dan turns to see many shocked faces. Their day. Their happiest day became the most miserable one.

***

David walks from one corner of the living room to another. Daniel and Gwen are watching him, sitting on the couch with mugs of tea in their hands. David's mug sits lonely on a dark table. It has been two days since a failed rebirth. All these days, Daniel and David have not spoken to each other or to anyone else. In the early morning, while David was sleeping, Daniel fled from depressing silence. He ran to do his job. How he wanted to ask Davey for forgiveness. Begging him on his knees. It’s his fault. It is his fault that they did not manage to be reborn. He is to blame, but David is the one who suffers. And the realization of this hurts him more than the depressing silence. He deserved this silence. 

“David, sit down, please.” Gwen gently tries to reassure her best friend. He only stops to forcefully hit the heel on the floor, causing Daniel to flinch and the mug of tea to tremble. Gwen squeezes her lips. Daniel encouragingly puts his hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay.” He exhales in defeat. “It doesn't matter why it happened.” 

“But” Gwen starts, but is quickly shushed at, leaving the girl completely discouraged. 

“The main thing is that we can repair it. Or “fix” to be more precise.” He laughs at his own joke. Daniel calms down, noticing the light of enthusiasm in his eyes. “I am one of the best in this field. There are so fixed relationships on my behalf. Which means what?’ He leans toward Dan and Gwen. Who are too surprised by his mood swings to respond. “This means that I can easily fix our relationship. Let's start simple - travel! Tomorrow!” 

“But travels are very dangerous! Who knows what might happen to you.” Gwen rises from her seat. David immediately takes cups her face. 

“That's all we have.” He lets go of the girl and she, sighing, only waves at him. 

“We can do everything! You see, Danny! We’ll fix it.” David falls at his lap and hugs him. Daniel hugs him back. 

“With such enthusiasm - for sure.”


	5. Travel

People are like clocks. Tick, tock. Step, step. Their god is the sun. Their god is the moon. Day, night. Light, dark. 

“Good morning.” David gently whispers, poking his nose into the dip of his lover's collarbone. 

“Good morning, sun. “ Daniel buries his fingers into naughty red hair.

The sun's rays lazily illuminate them, basking in bed. A warm wind sways the curtains. The bedroom looks untidy: clothes are scattered everywhere. Especially depressing is the large sparkling clump of clothes in the corner. A clump of ceremonial clothing. Despite all the efforts of Daniel, Davy still managed to create chaos in almost entire house. And if sometimes he was limited only by dirty dishes in the sink or coffee stains on the table in the living room. But in the bedroom there was almost always a complete mess. Daniel no longer remembers how many times he reproached David for sloppiness. 

“We planned a trip for today.” Danny picks up the red strands from his beloved's face and kisses him on the forehead. He frowns, and his freckles gather to his nose.

“I remember.” Davey stretches and quickly jumps out of bed. Daniel happily looks at his freckled back while his soulmate searches for his clothes, scratching his head. A couple of minutes pass, and he also gets up.

A few minutes later - both are already dressed. David already wants to go and make him coffee, but a hand lands on his shoulder. 

“Davey, maybe ...” Daniel shyly removes the strands from his face and hands Davy a comb. He immediately lights up. 

“R-really? I can do it?” He takes normal comb, like something special. Danny nods and sits down in a chair, waiting for his beloved. David begins to comb long strands very carefully, afraid to hurt Daniel. But realizing that his hair is well-groomed and not tangled, he is gaining momentum. Her hands gently caress blond silk. Daniel does not see what she is doing, but already in anticipation. Finally, he feels a heavy braid on his shoulder. Daniel opens his eyes and gently runs his fingers along the braid with a blue bow at the end. 

“Thanks, Jen!”

“Danny?” Reality suddenly hits him. He raises his head. Davey. His cute Davey with a frightened gaze of emerald eyes and a comb in his hand. 

“Who is Jen?”

“Doesn't matter.” Daniel quickly looks away and lowers his head. He rubs his nose with irritation. David squats down to the side of the chair. 

“Danny.” David takes his hand in support. 

“My friend. Really. It doesn't matter anymore. She is not here.” He turns away from David, unable to look into his eyes. 

“I'm sorry. I should not have asked you this.” David immediately jumps up and presses Danny to him, stroking his hand on the shoulder. 

“All right. In the end, we should not have any secrets from each other.” He wrinkles the fabric of the green shirt and snuggles closer. 

“Don't blame yourself. Come on, we gotta go.” Davey gently caresses the cheek of a loved one. Daniel raises a sad but grateful look. David smiles at him and kisses his forehead. 

“Of course.” Daniel rises. David leaves, still deciding to pour a hot drink for the two of them. Danny swallows anxiously, kneeling and bending down to look under the bed. Shine. A drop of sweat rolls down his forehead. With a trembling hand, he pulls out a blade from under the bed. He watches the dagger shimmer in the warm morning light. Daniel does not understand if the handle of the dagger is cold or if it's his fingers that turned into ice. With a restless sigh, he hides the dagger in his jacket pocket.  _ Memories are a dangerous place. Even if he is the cause of this danger.  _ Cold steel with sharp needles of anxiety prickles his heart. 

***

“Danny! Danny! Danny!” excited Davey jumps on Daniel, clutching a map in his hand. 

“What is that?” He smiles at such joy and energy bursting from soulmate.

“I looked at the map. You will never guess what's there.” His eyes are so burning that, it seems, now he will begin to sparkle all by himself, like a small light. Davey pokes the tip of Daniel's nose, and he giggles.

“Did you sneak a glance already? We have not even reached the portals yet.” Danny does not have time to start to judge his soulmate. 

“We’ve died the same day! So romantic!” Davey sharply presses the soulmate towards him, making him sway. 

“Oh, yeah. This is really romantic.” Daniel, not without difficulty, gets out of his arms. From the news of their simultaneous demise, a chill runs down his back. Something is wrong here. Paranoia disappears a little when he looks at the terrific happy David, who breaks off, noticing a free portal. 

“Can i help you?” Guide approaches them. He has a friendly smile on his face. 

“No thanks, we're by ourselves” Daniel takes map from Davey and prepares the portal. Seeing that he knows what he is doing, guide leaves. 

“It seems our journey will be very personal.” Davey holds out his hand to put on the connector. 

“Where do you wanna go? First meeting?” Daniel is about to click on the right place, but he is interrupted by an indignant exclamation. 

“No-ooh! I want death! I mean our death. Do you think we died hugging in a dream, or maybe even like Romeo and Juliet!” He quickly changes from dissatisfied babbling to ordinary babbling. “I don't think that beginning with the death would be a good idea. Usually couples start at the first intersection.” Daniel slightly shyly holds his hand, which almost pressed the first point. He raises a worried look at Davey. 

“No, please. We'll just go back later.” David makes the most mournful expression on his face that he can. Daniel frowns, looks at the map and pokes near the last point. 

“Okay.” Anxiety becomes greater when the portal flickers approvingly. Danny winces when Davey walks up to him and interlocks their hands. 

Around the darkness and only a faint light ahead illuminates two souls. 

“I brought us a little further from the memory, so as not to immediately trigger it.” Daniel squeezes Davey’s hand and he smiles affectionately at him. With each step toward recollection, it seems as if millions of needles are pierced into their bodies. Daniel sighs sharply and stops when the feeling disappears, and the light haze in front of them begins to line up in silhouettes. The grip weakens. Daniel feels his hand hit his body. He cannot believe his eyes. Not. They both cannot believe it. The tension in the air shows the shock of the situation in both souls. 

“Why don't you love me?” Daniel sat on David’s lifeless body and again and again hit the guy’s chest with a bloodied dagger. The body shuddered from the blows, but life had long left his eyes. A spray of blood covered Daniel's face and hands. 

_ No. He is not like that. It's impossible. Davey, I'm not like that.  _ Danny quickly looks at the soulmate, shocked by the scene and motionless from the horror that came upon him. 

“Yes,” he says with a gasp. “I'm not like that.” David slowly turns his head to Danny. There is pure horror in his emerald eyes. He is afraid. He is afraid of Daniel.  _ But he is not like that. Why does he not understand.  _

“Davey.” Daniel takes a step towards him, and the guy jerks away sharply. “I'm not like that! I'm different! I'm not a killer! It's okay. We'll just forget it.” Daniel slowly takes a knife out of his jacket pocket. David closely follows the glint of weapons in his hand. He does not have time to dodge a sharp blow to the chest. 

“Danny…” Now that Daniel is closer, he can see the bright emerald eyes. In a sea of fear, he notices little bits of regret. And presses the handle. David's body immediately snaps into a small bright golden pyramid. Daniel drops to his knees and lifts it with a trembling hand. Perfectly clean. 

“Forgive me. Now I will join you.” Daniel turns around. His live version puts the dagger to his own throat. A manic smile shines on his face. A sharp jerk and the body falls, while life flows out of it with a red liquid.  _ What a romantic death in same day. But that is not the point now. His death is already far behind. You need to think what to do now. You need to think what to do with Davey.  _

**Look at him. He's perfect. A great addition to the collection.**

Dark haze obscures his mind. Daniel drops the dagger and grabs his head. 

“No! I will not give him to you! He is mine!” Daniel screams into the impenetrable emptiness, as if he had not been heard. The smoke pressing on his temples disappears and Daniel regains his sanity. Now he needs this damn thing.  _ Plan. Need to come up with a plan. Otherwise, he will never see David again.  _ The brains work surprisingly well, and Daniel clutches at the fallen knife. He cuts and tears the fabric and even cuts off a small piece of hair that he spreads in place. The dagger, having completed its work, hides again in his jacket pocket. Daniel presses a small pyramid to himself, grabs a map and pulls on the connector. He is immediately transferred to the portal through which he falls powerlessly. The souls standing beside him look at him with unease.

“P-please help.” He raises a tear-stained face at them.

***

“Gwen!” The girl turns to plaintive cry. 

“Daniel? What happened” Daniel runs up to her. His eyes are filled with tears. He only shows her a small golden pyramid. The girl covers her mouth with her hand, trying not to scream. She immediately takes off and, abruptly grabbing Daniel by the sleeve, leads him deep into the building. Her hands tremble as she puts the pyramid into the capsule and closes the door. 

“Daniel. What happened” The girl turns pale and leans against the wall. Daniel immediately offers her shoulder. Gwen brushes it off. 

“Fear attacked us. I could not save him. That's all.” Daniel looks away in bitterness. At least he wants Gwen to think he's grieving. The heart aches and screams. From all this painful lies. There is a squeak and Gwen abruptly pulls the handle toward herself. Inside, she rushes to David, who is sitting on the floor and embraces him. The guy needs a couple of seconds to hug her back. Gwen helps him get up on his weak legs. The long fabric of his white robe straighten when he gets up and cover his legs to his knees. She takes David out of the capsule and gives him to Daniel. He presses the soulmate closer and inhales his smell. Fresh, renewed, sparkling with the power of deities.

***

“David. What do you remember?” Gwen is sitting across from them in a large cream room. The interrogation room, Daniel figured. Because of purpose of this room it tingles in the back with the cold of lies and anxiety. 

“Not much.” David was given a couple of minutes to recover. Not that he needed a lot. But this is still reflected in his still blurred eyes and slow movements. 

“Daniel and I went into our memories to help with our relationship. We went all alone.We didn’t even take the guide-”

“I was for him. Since this is my job.” Daniel mutters softly.

“Yeah…” David turns to him and trails off. Daniel freezes.  _ But what if he remembers?  _ Sharply, David looks away. “Still on the way to the portal, I looked at the map and noticed that we died on the same day. And asked Daniel to start with it. What usually isn't like that.”

“You started with death?” Gwen is staring at Daniel, indicating that she is addressing the question to him.

“Yes. We've teleported. Then we saw our death and were attacked almost immediately. I suspect that our anxiety and fear lured this monster.” Daniel takes Davey's hand. 

“And how did you die?”  _ Damn. Of course she asked that. What to say.  _

“I will just say that it was no romantic death. Far from it.” Daniel feels his heart breaking when a lone tear flows down Davey's cheek. 

“I was wrong. I was mistaken in so many things. I thought the disappearances had stopped. I thought that only a waste of time and resources is the protection of goers into the portals. But now I know better. I wonder what else did i get wrong.” She looks at Daniel with a hint, rises from her chair and walks up to him. 

The guy is paralyzed when she sharply hugs him. 

“Thank you. I was wrong in my opinion about you. You are not guilty of anything. If it wasn't for you, David might not have been here at all.” The girl breaks into tears and Daniel begins to soothingly stroke her back.  _ Yes. If it wasn't for him ... _


	6. Containment

And again and again the night falls, enveloping everything with its impenetrable darkness. Some run away from it, and some hide under it’s almighty cover.

“It’s dangerous!”

“But this is my past! Our past! We need to know it!” David, again breaks down into a scream. And he screams at his best friend. Gwen is hard to accepts his anger. He has already been attacked. It could happen again.

“Stop clutching onto that failed ceremony! We all understand that it was not your fault!” A sharp look goes to Daniel and he shudders at unexpected attention. All this time, he calmly drank tea, trying to ignore the quarrel taking place next to him.

“And not his either! It’s shared. We just had a misunderstanding. The residue from past lives.” Daniel nervously swallows. Davey is protecting him. _How disgusting it is._

‘Stop it. Both of you. Gwen, you can put guard at the memories. David, we can wait. We have eternity ahead.” Daniel gently puts his hands on their shoulders, reassuring both. Gwen shyly looks away. It should've been done long time ago. Danny inhales sharply as David pulls him into his arms.

“I’m so happy to have you.” Daniel shyly embraces, snuggling closer. _You shouldn't._

***

“Gwen said there’s a safety announcement today. My clients panicked and decided to postpone the meeting a couple of hours ahead. The problem is that I will just start working with them, and the first meeting is the most important and long. So, you’re going to listen to the announcement alone.” David said this with pauses, breaks. Leaving them to clean the table, clean the dishes and fix everything he can.

“I do not understand. Why did you start working again? I thought you stopped to focus on our relationship.” Daniel with a certain reproach looks at his neat movements. Davey gives him a sympathetic smile.

“I want to help other souls. Also work helps to escape from all the fuss.” Davey smiles and gently runs his fingers over Danny's tie, slightly correcting it as well. Daniel catches his hand and presses closer, looking at him nervously. David squints, reading worry in soulmate’s eyes. “I took a couple who do not need to travel through memories. Calm down.” A light kiss of support on the cheek and Daniel averts his gaze. Soon, Davey's clients will come, and he will need to leave for a "walk."

***

Daniel has not been left alone for a long time. Alone with himself, his thoughts. His boss. Surprisingly, Xemug was silent and this only made him more worried. He did not call him to him after Daniel refused to give him David. No reaction to a small riot. Daniel exhales heavily, raising a cup of tea with a trembling hand. He looks up. Trees calmly cover the light there. He sat in the same cafe where he and David went on dates many times. At the same table. And the lack of a hyperactive redhead soulmate depressed him terribly. Perhaps even more than the silence of Xemug made him worried. No, still less. Daniel quickly finishes his tea. He comes out from under the pleasant canopy of trees. The sun is almost right over head. He needs to hurry to the square. The announcement should begin soon.

With a brisk pace, Daniel heads for his goal. To the center of the world. Main square. He notices how more and more souls are gathering at the same point. Creating a large but organized crowd. Gwen towering overhead on a makeshift scene.

“Attention! An important announcement is starting! I request silence until its end.” The whispers that still ran through the crowd died down and all heads turned to Gwen, ready to listen to her. “From this day, entry into the memories can only be carried out with guardians. You can be sure that your personal memories will not become less personal. All the guards took an oath of non-disclosure. Thank you for the attention. Are there any questions?”

**Yes, for example, why just now this idea came to be.**

Daniel shudders. Here he is. Bad timing. Xemug poorly hides his strength. His connection is visible. Daniel recalls that the boss himself warned him about this. The fact that during communication his right eye will turn black. Therefore, conversations should be conducted in places away from stranger’s eyes. And now he himself violated his own rules.

**Daniel, I'm just unusually bored. One of my employees is deactivated, and the second refuses to listen to me. When was the last time you fed me?**

_Shut up! If Gwen notices, there will definitely be no more “feeding”!_ Daniel carefully looks at Gwen. She is absorbed in answering the questions of inquisitive souls. _If she takes a look. If she notices. There’s an urgent need to come up with something._

**That's why I like you. You think up plans for such situations when you need to think fast. Useful skill. Especially for someone who works for me.**

Daniel is trying to get rid of the voice in his head. Pull out, push out, remove. He is trying to close his blackened eye. Slam, squeeze, shut. It seems as if the pressure in the head is increasing. Inside, a storm of screams rages. Cacophony of various voices. _The voices of his victims?_ With this thought, Daniel still manages to close his eyes. Everything goes away, and he quickly opens his blue eye. Just to meet Gwen's gaze. 

_Noticed?_ Girl turns away and gets to work. _Didn’t catch. I won’t give up easily._

_**"**_ **I didn’t count on anything less."** A fading whisper answers him.

***

“How did everything go?”

“I should ask you this.” Davey wearily collects papers from the table. Records from the lesson, Daniel realizes. David collects all the data in one neat file with the signature of the customer names and wearily sits down on the sofa. Danny sits next to him neatly. Noticing his soulmate, Davey jumps up and happily turns to him.

“Come on, tell me all the juicy stuff” Daniel is a little nervous. Mostly because he doesn’t remember the subsequent questions because of Xemug’s intervention.

“Well,” he begins. “You heard the main point. When souls go into memories, they will be accompanied by a guardian. All of them have made an oath of non-disclosure.” lazily he conveys the main idea of the announcement.

“Do you understand what this means?” David, like the sun shines and sparkles. Daniel, happy to see the soulmate like that, tilts his head to the side confused.

“Not really.”

“We can go back to our past!” A smile falls from Danny's face. He looks at his sun in dismay. If they go again, then everything can be repeated. And Daniel is not sure if he can stick the dagger again.

“We will not go straight to death. All by the rules.” A kiss on the forehead awakens Danny from shock. Not death. They probably won’t even reach death. They have many intersections. One day will not be enough. David reassuringly puts his hand on Daniel's hand. _Half a day?_ Danny with a calm smile looks into emerald eyes with sparks of excitement and love inside. He loves him so much. A hand gently pokes up a fiery strand and brings freckled madness closer. Daniel first gently touches his lips, then moves away and draws closer again confidently. David strokes his shoulder, pressing him closer. Daniel breaks off, snuggles closer, pokes his nose into his ear. David giggles in his neck. Ticklish. Daniel kisses the top of his ear.

“Of course. We will go, love. Of course, let's go.”

***

“Do you go without a guide?”

“My soulmate is a guide, another is not needed.” The guardian sighs indulgently and nods to Daniel, so that he "does his job."

“Isn't it better when fewer people? Fewer souls can die in an attack!” David is trying to draw the guardian into the conversation, but he only turns away. He is not here to chat. David does not seem to notice that he is being ignored and continues to chatter, jumping from one topic to the another.

“Davey.”

“Like, you never saw kittens, but they are so cute! I would definitely get one for myself!” David enthusiastically waves his hands. He cannot be stopped.

“Davey.” Daniel repeats a little louder and sharper. David falls silent with two eyes round and wide with surprise as looks at his soulmate.

“What?”

“Everything is ready.” Daniel takes his hand. Guardian stands behind them. Together they enter the portal.

“First meeting. Everything is like in a textbook. Right?” David's voice echoes through the darkness as they approach the memory.

“Right.” The picture in front of them is created from nothing. David joyfully meets Daniel, all in white. David watches the scene with interest. Daniel can't. It is too difficult for him to understand it. _Camp? Counselor? What does all of this mean?_ The memory breaks off on how David takes Daniel into the wooden house. Danny is ready to ask David an infinite number of questions. Mostly related to the meaning of words. But he is interrupted by a guttural roar, coming from the darkness. Guardian is preparing a weapon. Two bright red eyes sparkle and begin to approach them quickly. Exile. Daniel quickly understands his target.

“Davey!” At the last moment, Daniel pushes the soulmate aside. Sharp claws pierce him. _If I took a dagger, I could block the attack._ This is the last thing Daniel has time to think before hand turns and he deactivates. Guardian injures the exile in the shoulder, they emit a squeal of pain. More like an animal than a human. He tries to escape, but guardian finishes him with a shot in the back and runs to collect the black soul. David rushes to Daniel's soul. In a panic, he presses it close to himself. Tears welling up in his eyes.

“Sir.” All that guardian can say before pulling the connector and returning them to the portal. From there, David and guardian are urgently taken to headquarters.

“David. Forgive me. “ Gwen hurries to a friend, hurries to pick up his love. David stares at her with emptied emeralds, darkened with horror. The dark spots of freckles stand out on his pale face. It is difficult for him to open his palm with the soul of Daniel.

“Gwen …” Gwen could have noticed how his hands are shaking or the remaining dimples on his hand from the sharp corners of the pyramid. But the most important thing strikes the girl’s eyes. Colour. Black. Only with a slight tint of blue. It seems like all the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place. Why did souls disappear in memories? What profession can go there? Why did David "escape" in a magical way? David! Gwen takes the pyramid from his friend’s hands and hugs him, stroking his hair.

“I'll deal with it.” Her voice is trembling a little, but immediately returns to the leadership tone.”Bonquisha! Look after him” She calls a young dark-skinned girl of outstanding build. She goes to David and gently leads him away.

Gwen follows him with her eyes and, making sure that her friend is in safe hands, confidently steps toward the capsules, clutching the pyramid in hand. She forcefully throws it into the compartment and reactivates Daniel. Returning to the world, Danny looks around in surprise. The door directly in front of him opens, and he shrivels fearfully under the angry gaze of Gwen, surrounded by two guardians, ready to shoot at any moment. The girl makes a sharp attack. And before Daniel can understand anything, he feels how something appeared on his hands. Energy handcuffs. And a pole attached to them by one end, while the other in tight grip of Gwen. She pulls to herself and presses his hands to the floor, right at her feet. One of the guardians gives her a pole with a circle at the end. Marker. Daniel looks up startled, and guardian was waiting for this. She abruptly puts the Marker to Daniel's eye. At first he feels a slight pinching, and then a frightening cold.

“Now everyone will be able to see your true essence.”

***

Gwen has been interrogating Daniel for a long time. So long that she sent a search team to Daniel's house, they managed to return and now were preparing everything found for study by the boss.

“I can not believe it. You fooled me. You tricked David.” She tried to appeal to his conscience. But Daniel stubbornly remained silent. He has not said a word since reactivation. He just couldn't. Only the name of the soulmate made subtle wrinkles appear on his forehead. _Davey ..._

“Gwen!” one of the subordinates looks into the room. “The team prepared everything.”

“Good.” Gwen rises, managing to give Daniel a disgusted look, and leaves the room. He sighs in relief. He got off. For now. Gwen leaves the room and walks along the corridor to another one not so far away.

“The most interesting findings are on the table.” Assistant jumps to Gwen as soon as she enters. “This black device was used for teleportation. But whatever is on the other side, it will not let us in.” Gwen inspects all the data collected and looks at the second item.

”It’s…”

“Yes, soul. It is not known whose. We wanted to wait for you, and then activate it.”

“And what are you waiting for now?” Gwen abruptly turns to the assistant, making her startle. The girl quickly grabs the pyramid and heads to the right place. Gwen follows her. The reactivated soul is immediately marked and on the orders of Gwen, put in a cell next to Daniel.

“Daniel! The search team returned and found something really interesting. More precisely someone really interesting.” Gwen quickly runs into Daniel’s cell and slams the table between them. Daniel winces, either from the blow, or from the news. “Do you know who this is?” Gwen nods her head to the side and by her order the white wall becomes transparent. Daniel sadly looks at the girl next door.

“Jen …” The only thing he can muster to say.


	7. Search. Part 1

Everything fuses into one again. All the panic. All the horror...

They were silent. They were both silent. Gwen pressed on both Jen and Daniel. She knew - that something is wrong. She wanted to know - what exactly is. Jen's silence scared Danny. She did not say hello to him, did not ask what was happening. She was just silent, and when Daniel turned to her with a look of complete misunderstanding and sadness. The answer was coldness. And it scared him to the fingertips. Daniel didn't tell Gwen about Xemug, because he wanted to protect her, to protect Davey. But Jen didn't have a “Davey” to defend.  _ Is she really devoted to him so much? _

“Wait. This is a bad idea!” He hears an end of Gwen's scream, when the door in front of Daniel opens.  _ Oh no. _ They look at each other with pain in their eyes, but Daniel cannot stand it and looks away guilty.

“Why?” One question falls quietly from David's lips, when he falls heavily on a chair before Daniel. Gwen is in no hurry to free Daniel from this torture.

“I…” The first time he speaks after return. The first time since he realized the severity of the situation and accepted the fact that he needed to be silent. Silent to save his love.

“I believed you! It was because of you that we could not be reborn.” David breaks down into tears. His body is trembling with every cry. Daniel is lost. He does not know what to answer. And what can he answer? Davey is absolutely right. It is all his fault.

“David!” Gwen finally rushes into the room and grabs David's shoulders, she pulls him away and Daniel stretches closer. But Davey is gone nonetheless. Daniel falls down and looks blankly in front of him. He is interrupted abruptly by the applause. Daniel turns his head. Jen applauds to him.

“Congratulations on finding soulmate, Daniel”

Some chilling feeling rushes over him with each second, as he looks at her.

***

“Calm down, David. Everything will be fine with you two. It’s just the temporary misunderstanding, that's all.” Bonquisha soothingly strokes his back.

“You really think so?” David's sobbing face turns to the girl. Red, still shiny with tears eyes look lat her with hope. She sighs heavily. Gwen comes up to them. After the conversation, David was put in a special soul support room. And now, after some delay Gwen is finally free to support her friend.

“Thank you, Bonquisha.” Gwen gestures her to leave and sits down where she was. Davey holds a mug of cocoa tightly in his hands. He still sobs a bit, lets out all what is left after the flow of tears. “How are you?”

“How can I be?” He just lowers his head. Hides in this mug with cocoa. “My soulmate turned out to be a serial killer. He lied to me with lovely smile on his face. All his words were filled with lies. All his kisses. Maybe it would be better if I wouldn't have found him…”

“David.” Gwen just presses against him, trying to show that she is still here supporting him. “This rabbit hole goes further. He and his girlfriend worked for someone. Someone we're looking for. He could be forced into all of it.”

“I don't believe it .I don’t believe anything about him! No more!” Davey aggressively digs his teeth into donut that got caught in his flame of anger.

“David. Stay calm, alright?” Fiery curls timidly shake with his head and two green surprised circles look at his friend, waiting. “Daniel refused cleaning.”

“But why?”

“You know that he is silent. He doesn’t tell me anything. But-” She puts her hand on Davey’s shoulder, who put food off due to shocking news. “-I saw in his eyes little spark of real guilt.”

“No.” David chuckles after some silence. A new tear flows down his cheek . “He just doesn't love me anymore.”

“Davey!” Gwen rises her hand when the guy rises from his seat. He only sadly looks back at her.

“I want to be alone. Okay?”

***

Alone. Completely alone. David turns sadly in bed. Not so long ago, Danny was lying next to him here. Hugging him. David sighs. But now. Now he knows that Danny lied to him all this time. David massages his temples in annoyance. This whole situation echoes in a headache in his mind. Only one question so painful to David.

Why?

Why did he lie? Why hid all this? And why is he silent now?

Past always has helped to understand present and future. Maybe it will help now? His eyes, almost like by themself, look at Daniel's belt. Gears start turning, making a plan.

***

And here are the portals. David, for the last time, nervously straightens his blue belt. He should look confident, like he is also a guide. It was easier to lie in the archive. He awkwardly shuffles map in his hand. He just needed to say that the soulmate was waiting at the portals. Green eyes carefully study the surroundings. The main thing is not to bump into a familiar guide or couple. Gathering air into his lungs with a big breath, David confidently strides to a distant portal.

“Do you need help?” David is quickly approached by a guide, who seems to think that he’s a newby. Quite a tall man with light brown hair lends a helping hand/.

“No, no! I know what to do. Just checking one map, don’t worry.” David shakes his help off.. Quickly, he inserts a map and tries to pull out the connectors.

“Are you sure?” Stranger grins, pulling out connectors for him. David just looks in shiny with joy blue eyes.

“I’ll do it myself!” He sharply grabs both connectors. Stranger yanks his hand.

“Alright, alright. I understand. Don’t want to be looked over like a small child. I‘ll leave.” David skeptically follows him with his eyes and sighs in relief. He did it. He lets go of unnecessary connector puts on his. Destination - death. David, recalling the actions of soulmate, touches the map near the desired point and enters the portal.

Darkness greets him. He holds his breath slightly in fear and takes the first timid step toward it. The clicking of heels echoes through the dark space until he sees how memory slowly starts appearing.

“Why don't you love me?” Daniel sat on David’s lifeless body and again and again hit the guy’s chest with a bloodied dagger. The body shuddered from the blows, but life had long left his eyes. A spray of blood covered Daniel's face and hands. Finally, he stops the useless torture and, with a manic smile on his face, puts the dagger to his throat.

This explains so much and at the same time nothing. David watches as Daniels body falls, devoid of the last drop of life. He looks at the map. He needs answers. Although the answers to the motives of the past. He moves a bit earlier in the same day.

Daniel is on his knees in front of an unusual altar, which is definitely not dedicated to one of the main religions.

“Tell me! What have I done wrong?! Why does he acts like this to me, to my feelings? Answer me, Xemug!” Daniel falls in front of the altar. David just thinks. 

Xemug. This name is definitely familiar to him. But he doesn’t know why. Where did he heard about him? That’s right! The sudden revelation like a flash of lightning illuminates the answer. One of the most terrible long wanted souls. But why then he is compared to deity here. It cannot be. No. Unless..

“You see it too.” A quiet bass is heard behind him, and a hand rests on his shoulder. David freezes in horror. “Unexpected? What was I supposed to do when both workers of mine are unavailable?”

David wants to turn around. He slowly leads his gaze and only begins to turn his head, as the fingers on his shoulder tighten. David snaps back into the past position.

”I wouldn’t do it if i were you. Look in front of you.” As if to enhance the effect, his second hand, dressed in a black glove, takes David by the chin and forcibly keeps his gaze on the memory. “You understand it too.”

“W-what do you want?!” Finally, ability to speak is returning to David, although not completely. His question turns out nervous and shrilly. There is a small laugh. The hand falls off the shoulder and only points to the map. In fear, David slams it back into the scroll and breaks out of grip.

“I still need this.” He cautiously presses the scroll closer to himself and tries not to look at Xemug’s face. On an emotionless mask on him. Something knocks David off his feet and lifts him into the air. When something squeezes tightly, holding his head down, David understands. Smoke. Black smoke. He is lowered to the level with Xemug. Now it is impossible not to face him.

‘Listen, kid. I do not have time to bargain.” Smoke pulls his hand away from the body, to which it was pressed, wraps around and presses near the wrist. The palm unwittingly opens and the map falls directly into the hand of Xemug. “And now.” He finds the connector and squeezes the thread strongly with his fingers. The smoke finally releases David and he falls.

“What did you do?” He is afraid to ask this, but he cannot stop himself from such a question. But the answer comes by itself. The thread begins to break apart, as if it was set on fire. The safety ring around the wrist gradually disappears. David hopelessly tries to take hold of the disappearing thread of salvation.

“Removed the interference.” Xemug disappears, and David remains all alone. He curls into a ball, defending himself from the darkness.

***

“Daniel!” Gwen, tired but terribly frightened, runs into his cell. Daniel tenses his whole body. “Davey is gone!”


End file.
